


Sun - fiF&Fif [Arc 2]

by DaOrangeSoda



Series: family is Family & Family is family [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaOrangeSoda/pseuds/DaOrangeSoda
Summary: The Sun's time of crisis and the bond made from deathperation.
Series: family is Family & Family is family [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755349
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	Sun - fiF&Fif [Arc 2]

"It's total blindness. The trauma of the fight almost completely destroyed the tissue of your eyes."

Aizawa swallowed down the ball in his throat.

He was glad for his demand to not have visitors before he was ready because he was sure his associates would make everything feel that much worse.

"There's a lot of resources for heroes that we'll start contacting but your quirk..."

It's better left unsaid and Aizawa holds up his hand to stop the doctor.

"Anything else?"

There's the sound of flipping pages.

"Everything seems to have healed properly. A few days over the next month for some physical therapy and we can arrange any meetings with specialists at your convenience. We have some numbers for you to get into contact with for...adjustments."

Adjustments was a fine word to use.

So non-commital when everything around Aizawa was collapsing.

Sensing Aizawa was not in the mood, the doctor wrapped things up and requested the nurse to bring him a meal for his medication.

She made heavy noises as she returned and asked to put his hand on the platter.

The nurse had made a clumsy attempt at asking if he needed assistance but Aizawa easily told her it was fine to leave, desperate for time alone.

There was a morbid moment where she asked if he wanted the lights off but he told her it was fine either way.

Aizawa did eat, if only because he was in a mentality to not waste food but it felt too heavy and he was left feeling nauseous by his fourth bite.

This was the worst.

He was left with spiraling thoughts and he tried to use his quirk.

There was a familiar ache that dried his eyes but the final push of activation never happened.

He blinked, cursing and rubbing away tears.

Aizawa reasoned it was from the pain of dry eye and healing nerves but his runny nose forced him to consider that it was much more emotional than that and blindly search for a box of tissues.

It had already been difficult for Aizawa's hero career. 

From childhood to U.A. to even now.

He was someone who worked with everything he had for everything he had.

His quirk leveled the field, not gave him an advantage and now that leveling was over.

Aizawa was outclassed and outgunned.

He left the tissues at his side, "Trash should be with trash."

It was a terrible joke that had him easily feeling worse.

"You know what they say, one man's trash is another's treasure."

Aizawa startled before reaching for anything he could use as a weapon.

His hand was stopped when another hand intercepted it.

"My name is Tsuna, I'm here to ask you for help."

The request was enough to startle him out of his panic because who could he help now?

"With what?"

Maybe it was instinct or maybe he was just desperate to not be tossed aside by the hero world just yet.

It was hard to guess what Tsuna was doing but he could tell Tsuna was smiling from his voice, "I knew you'd be like that. Someone with your flame couldn't be anything less."

"Flame?"

He supposed it might be a bizarre quirk that gave Tsuna a synesthesia like quality to something he picked up on.

"Can you tell me what happened for you to die once?"

Aizawa frowned.

He wasn't dead and, as far as he knew, hadn't died before.

"I'm here because my students were attacked."

Tsuna hummed like it all made sense.

"Can you tell me more?"

There was a warmth in the room that had Aizawa feeling lax and comfortable.

Comfortable enough to share how he'd landed in the hospital.

"You weren't unconscious. You died."

Aizawa didn't believe Tsuna.

"You died and were reborn because you had regrets. It happens to people all over the world, a dying will to finish something they'd usually never dream of starting. But,"

There was a spark between them that Aizawa had trouble describing.

"It usually dies down. Quirks are amazing but the tradeoff isn't worth it. Not to me anyways, so I'm a bit desperate when I find it."

Aizawa's shivers when that spark turns to something else.

Eventually he understands it.

It's hunger.

Tsuna is hungry.

"What do you need help with? What do you want?"

Tsuna's close.

Closer than before and he can almost see an outline around him, pure white in its intensity until something puts it in focus and he sees it more like a flame.

It's orange and burning so strong, it's heat turning it white.

Aizawa feels like he's going to turn to ash.

"I need you."

It's hot and the air feels too dry.

"Why do you need me?"

Tsuna laughs.

"Because without you I'll die and I don't want to die again."

Something inside Aizawa sparks, a flame rekindled.

He had so many regrets.

Adding another right now might just kill him.

"What do I have to do?"

Tsuna makes a pleased sound.

"Be my Family."

He's almost in a trance, "Okay."

Aizawa's hand is taken and he feels something cool slid upon it.

He can see the outline of it through his blindness, it's a bit bulky with metal wrapped over it like unfurled wings.

"Thank you."

Aizawa can hear the gratitude, feel it.

Then he burns. 

When Aizawa wakes up, it's to an empty room.

He's tucked in too tight and struggles because he needs a drink.

Desperately.

He tugs at the blanket until he feels a weight shift.

When he looks for it, he realises he's looking for it.

With his sight.

He brings his hands up to his face, counting the fingers and putting two down just to make sure he's seeing what he's doing.

Aizawa does cry because he needs it.

He'd almost lost everything, hadn't he?

He did lose everything but then he was given a miracle.

Aizawa looks at the only evidence the miracle had left behind.

A ring.

It had changed.

An instinctive understanding.

Aizawa put it on the same finger he remembered Tsuna had chosen.

A bit too large for work but he couldn't help admire the yellow stone with unfurled wings.

Maybe it'd be fine on a chain.

Aizawa returns home late.

He'd finished grading the tests, satisfied that his whole class had passed.

This would be one of the few times his student's would be able to pass if they tried and he really wanted to award them for it but he couldn't celebrate just yet.

The practical was coming up and the principle's revisions might have him marking more than a couple failures.

Aizawa finally got to his door and paused.

The light was on.

Suspicious, he checked the windows only to sigh.

Opening the door, he kicked off his shoes and unwrapped his capture weapon.

"Welcome back."

Aizawa felt the tiredness in his bones lift as he was greeted by Tsuna.

"Hungry?"

Even if he wasn't, he'd eat since Tsuna had an uncanny ability to guess just how much he could stomach.

Aizawa took a seat at his dining table.

"You look stressed," It was a joke Tsuna seemed to enjoy.

Aizawa was always stressed.

"Tell me about it."

And he did.

Because Tsuna was a comfort like he'd never had before as an adult. 

He explained the practical because Tsuna wasn't the type to share that kind of information and he was honestly quite worried about Bakugou.

Tsuna listened all through the meal and was serving seconds by the time he finished his grievances. 

"All Might isn't the best teacher. I won't be able to direct him to help their growth."

"Don't you think you're underestimating Midoriya?"

Aizawa paused mid-bite.

"You teamed them up on purpose but while it seems like Bakugou's ambition is causing a rift, Midoriya has caught up enough that something unexpected might happen."

He considers it and Tsuna chuckles, soft smile on his face as he watched Aizawa move his food around.

"You're so kind. It's great knowing you're taking such good care of those kids."

Aizawa ducks his head to hide his blush and ends up blushing harder when he realises his capture weapons wasn't around his shoulders to hide his face.

"It's my job."

Tsuna laughs at his face and they discuss possible pairings, bringing up Aizawa's own match.

Tsuna gives him ideas and even gives him ways to hide a feint if he wanted to cut off his quirk.

When the conversation lulls, Aizawa wonders what Tsuna would be like as a teacher at the school before having a fleeting thought of realization.

What was Tsuna's quirk?

Once they'd both cleaned up, Aizawa is on the floor getting his hair brushed as they watch the news.

"If you're having doubts then just be harder on the kids who fail at the camp. Everyone has to do their best and learning about consequences for these types of things won't be the worse thing in the world."

Aizawa tilts his head as Tsuna gathers his hair.

"I guess."

"It'll be fine. They have a great teacher who knows how to judge potential."

Tsuna seems to know his limits best and finishes up his hair before giving him a pat atop his head.

"I'm heading home now. Don't worry about it and don't get hurt. Shoto has a hard time holding back on those types of things."

Aizawa walks him to the door and says his goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Previous: Shinsou Mukuro | Next: Storm


End file.
